Jarvis Cocker
|birth_place =Sheffield, West Riding of Yorkshire, England |origin = |instrument = Vocals, guitar, keyboards, bass, percussion |genre = Alternative rock, post-punk, Britpop, indie rock, indie pop, art rock |occupation = Musician, singer-songwriter, actor, voice actor, radio presenter, music video director |years_active = 1978–present |label = |associated_acts = Pulp, Relaxed Muscle |website = }} Jarvis Branson Cocker (born 19 September 1963) is an English musician, singer-songwriter, actor, voice actor, radio presenter and music video director. He initially found success as the frontman of the band Pulp, becoming a figurehead of the Britpop genre of the mid-1990s. }} Following Pulp's hiatus, Cocker has led a successful solo career, and presents a BBC Radio 6 Music show called Jarvis Cocker's Sunday Service. Early life Cocker was born in Sheffield, growing up in the Intake area of the city. His father, Mac Cocker, a DJ and actor, left the family and moved to Sydney when Cocker was seven, and had no contact with Cocker or his sister, Saskia. Thereafter, both were brought up by their mother, who later became a Conservative councillor. Cocker credits his upbringing, almost exclusively in female company, for his interest in how women think and what they have to say. He wrote a song ("A Little Soul" on This Is Hardcore) about being abandoned by his father, working briefly as a butler, and in 1998 travelled with his sister to Australia to meet him for the first time in nearly 30 years. Mac Cocker had a successful radio DJ career in Sydney beginning with Double J in the 1970s and then Triple J in the 1980s, and did not counter a common impression there that he was Joe Cocker's brother or cousin (despite both being from Sheffield, they are not related). By the time of his son's visit, Mac Cocker had moved to a hippie commune in Darwin, Northern Territory. Cocker says he has forgiven his father for abandoning them, saying, "I don't feel any bitterness towards him at all. I feel sorry for him." Career Pulp Cocker founded "Arabacus Pulp" (named after a trade-able commodity he learned in an economics class) at the age of 15 while he was still at The City School of Sheffield. After numerous line-up changes, and shortening the name to "Pulp", the band eventually found fame in the 1990s with the success of the albums His 'n' Hers (1994) and Different Class (1995). As Pulp's frontman, part of Cocker's trademark image was his glasses, which seemed to "stay magically on his face" no matter what his antics on stage were. Apparently, this feat was achieved using "a huge rubber band round the back" of his glasses. Pulp released two more albums (This Is Hardcore and We Love Life) to critical acclaim, though neither achieved the commercial success of Different Class. After releasing a greatest hits album, the band was on hiatus from 2003 to 2010, but returned to activity in 2011. Cocker is also renowned for his wit and observations of the cultural scene. He was a frequent guest on TV shows in the 1990s, and hosted an art series for Channel 4 – "Journeys into the Outside". In the series, he took a trip across the globe, meeting so-called "outsider artists", people who create wacky and wonderful works of art, trying to understand what compels them to do so. Cocker's penchant for TV appearances was reflected in a parody of "Common People" ("Showbiz People") which was featured on the satirical comedy show Spitting Image in 1996. Brit Awards incident Cocker invaded the stage at the 1996 Brit Awards in a spur of the moment protest against Michael Jackson's performance. Jackson was performing his hit "Earth Song" while surrounded by children and a rabbi. Cocker and his friend Peter Mansell (a former Pulp member) performed an impromptu stage invasion in protest."Pop and the art of bad behaviour". The Independent. Retrieved 4 February 2015 Cocker was detained and interviewed by the police on suspicion of assault. He was accompanied by comedian Bob Mortimer, a former solicitor, who represented him in that capacity. He was subsequently released without charge. Opinions from the press on Cocker's actions were mixed. Melody Maker's edition of 2 March 1996, for example, suggested Cocker should be knighted, and Noel Gallagher of Oasis said that "Jarvis Cocker is a star" and should be awarded an MBE. Regarding his actions, Cocker said, "My actions were a form of protest at the way Michael Jackson sees himself as some kind of Christ-like figure with the power of healing. I just ran on the stage. I didn't make any contact with anyone as far as I recall." On 2 July 2009 he appeared as a panelist on BBC TV's Question Time. He said that Jackson's recent death had been over-hyped by the media. When asked what he objected to about Michael Jackson at the time of the Brit Awards incident, he reiterated his earlier comments about Jackson and Christ (whilst admitting he himself wasn't religious). When asked, "Otherwise as a performer you thought he was a genius?" Cocker replied, "He invented the moonwalk." Solo career ''Jarvis'': 2006–2008 Cocker's debut album, Jarvis, was released in the UK on 13 November 2006. At the 2006 Reading festival, the video for "Running the World" was played on the main video screens of the main stage throughout the day, notably before the headline act, Muse, performed. This video contained a karaoke-like presentation of the song's lyrics to encourage the crowd to sing along. In March 2008, Cocker made a small tour of Latin America (México, Argentina and Chile), where he presented a new song called "Girls Like It Too". Further Complications: 2008–present Speaking to NME.com, Cocker said that he had written "Girls Like It Too" and "The Usual", and hoped to have enough material to record the follow-up to his solo debut album.Pitchforkmedia.com He said of the forthcoming studio album: "I've got vague ideas. I'd like to do another album before the end of the year." Cocker debuted a new song, "Angela", on BBC2's "The Summer Exhibition: A Culture Show Special", on 13 June 2008 that remains available for viewing on the BBC website. On 6 March 2009, Pitchfork revealed the cover art and album title for Further Complications, which was recorded by Steve Albini and released on 18 May 2009. Drowned in Sound stated that the album was "a huge leap forward" for Cocker. In October 2011, Faber and Faber published a collection of his lyrics entitled Mother, Brother, Lover: Selected Lyrics. Side projects Musical Cocker sang a duet, "Ciao!", with Miki Berenyi on British shoegazing band Lush's 1996 album Lovelife. In 1997, he collaborated with David Arnold on a cover of "All Time High" by Rita Coolidge, the theme from Octopussy. Furthermore, he gained co-writing credits for several songs ("Walk Like a Panther", "1st Man in Space", "Drive Safely Darlin'", "Stars on Sunday", and "Happy Birthday Nicola") on The All Seeing I's album Pickled Eggs & Sherbet, released in 1999. He contributed lead vocals to "Drive Safely Darlin'". He also performed live with The All Seeing I on Top of the Pops, singing "Walk Like a Panther" in place of Tony Christie, who sang on the recorded version. In 2001, he contributed "Everybody Loves the Underdog" to the soundtrack for Mike Bassett: England Manager. He re-emerged in 2003 to promote a new album, under the pseudonym "Darren Spooner", for his new band Relaxed Muscle. The same year, he appeared on the Richard X album Richard X Presents His X-Factor Vol. 1. In 2004, Cocker collaborated with Nancy Sinatra on her new album, as well as with Marianne Faithfull on her album Kissin Time, with the song "Sliding through Life on Charm." In 2005, Cocker co-wrote three tracks ("La Degustation", "Basque Country" and "Fred de Fred") on Sheffield-based electronica duo The Lovers' self-titled debut album. That same year he also covered "I Can't Forget" by Leonard Cohen as part of the tribute show for the film Leonard Cohen: I'm Your Man. Cocker also contributed to the soundtrack for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, writing and performing three tracks: "This Is the Night", "Do the Hippogriff" and "Magic Works". He appeared briefly in the film as lead singer of the band The Weird Sisters. The fictitious group also featured Jonny Greenwood and Phil Selway from Radiohead, Steve Mackey from Pulp, Jason Buckle from Relaxed Muscle and Steven Claydon from Add N to (X). In 2006, Cocker appeared on albums Monsieur Gainsbourg Revisited (song "I Just Came to Tell You That I'm Going", co-performed with Kid Loco) and Rogue's Gallery: Pirate Ballads, Sea Songs, and Chanteys (song "A Drop of Nelson's Blood"). His song "Running the World" appeared over the closing credits of the film Children of Men. Also in 2006, along with Steve Mackey, he 'curated' the two-CD compilation, The Trip, which featured a wide selection of tracks by artists as varied as The Fall, Gene Pitney, The Beach Boys, and The Polecats. He also co-wrote lyrics on the Charlotte Gainsbourg album 5:55, with Neil Hannon and members of Air. Cocker and Beth Ditto (The Gossip) recently collaborated on a cover version of Heaven 17's "Temptation" at the NME Awards in London. In 2007, Cocker contributed to two songs on French electronica group Air's album "Pocket Symphony" – performing on "One Hell of a Party" and (with Charlotte Gainsbourg) "The Duelist". He curated the 2007 Meltdown Festival at the South Bank Centre in London, UK. The line-up he chose included Motörhead, Roky Erickson and the Explosives with Clinic, Devo with Drumsize, Iggy & The Stooges, Cornershop, and The Jesus and Mary Chain. In 2008, Cocker contributed Born to Cry, (originally a Pulp song released on the Notting Hill soundtrack CD – though not featured in the film and co-written by Richard Hawley) to Tony Christie's album of songs by Sheffield-based songwriters, Made in Sheffield. Around 2008, Cocker also participated in a project that tackled the question, "What is Music?", designed to enter into the debate over the future of the music industry. Cocker asked: "Does this mean that music can now go back to being an art form again? Also, what happens if you get a band to rehearse in an art gallery instead of a rehearsal space?" Consequently, Cocker and his band installed themselves in an art gallery in Paris, France for five days. Each day, Cocker and his musicians performed a variety of different tasks. These included sound-tracking a relaxation class, inviting local musicians to join them in a jam and arranging activities with local school-children. Films of the exhibition remain accessible online in 2014. In 2010, he worked with the National Trust to produce an album of sounds recorded at 11 of Britain's historically significant sites. In 2010 he also narrated Prokofiev's Peter and the Wolf at the Royal Festival Hall. Cocker sang vocals on the single "Synchronize" by Discodeine, a French production duo. The song appeared on the duo's first studio album, released through the on Dirty and Pschent labels on 14 February 2011. Cocker performed the song "I'm Still Here" from Follies in the HBO documentary Six By Sondheim, in a segment directed by Todd Haynes. Cocker, alongside Jason Buckle, wrote, produced and sang backing vocals for the track "Worship Me now" on Marc Almond's album The Dancing Marquis (2014). "Jarvis is in there whispering over my shoulder like the Devil. It’s very electro old school" states Almond in an interview with the Liverpool Echo. Music videos Cocker has also directed music videos for, among others, Warp Records, most notably On by Aphex Twin, Sudden Rush by Erlend Øye and Aftermath by Nightmares on Wax (all three were co-directed with Martin Wallace). He also made brief appearances in the music videos for "A Little More for Little You" by Swedish rockers The Hives and "Fifteen Feet of Pure White Snow" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. He also is to be seen as Myron Wagtail, lead singer of the Weird Sisters in a ball scene in the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The original scene was cut short, but most of the Blu-ray and DVD releases hold the original scene in full-length with the whole 3:30-minute song in bonus parts. ''Journeys into the Outside with Jarvis Cocker'' Journeys into the Outside with Jarvis Cocker, a three-episode series, was broadcast in 1999 on Channel 4 and featured Cocker travelling the world to look at various forms of outsider art: *Simon Rodia's Watts Towers in Los Angeles, US *The Rock Garden of Chandigarh by Nek Chand *The Garden of Eden by Samuel P. Dinsmoor *The sculpture garden of Las Pozas, Mexico by Edward James *The land of Pasaquan, created by Eddie Owens Martin aka St. EOM The series was directed by longtime collaborator Martin Wallace. Broadcasting On 3 October 1996, Cocker co-hosted the Australian Saturday morning program Recovery with regular co host (and radio personality) Jane Gazzo. On 12 October 2006, a fictional version of Cocker was a lead character in a drama on BBC Radio 2, as part of their "Imagine" competition. On 31 December 2008, Cocker guest edited the Today programme on BBC Radio 4. He also guested as a panellist on BBC's Question Time in July 2009. In October 2009, BBC Radio 6 Music announced Cocker was set to take over the Sunday afternoon slot from 10 January 2010 onwards, with Jarvis Cocker's Sunday Service. He was quoted as saying "Sunday doesn't feel that different to the other days of the week any more. Although there was something weird about when everything seemed to stop on a Sunday, it kind of marked out the week. I am going to put the boringness back into Sunday. That's my mission." Cocker won the Sony DAB Rising Star Award 2010, voted for by listeners, for his BBC Radio 6 Music Show. In January 2011 he appeared with fellow musician Richard Hawley and DJ Marc Riley on a Radio 4 programme, entitled "In Search of the Holy Whale", whereby the trio embarked on a whale-watching expedition in the sea off Cork, Ireland. Cocker arranged for Iggy Pop to host the show in 2014, while he undertakes a hiatus that will involve Editor-at-Large duties for publisher Faber and Faber. Cocker explained in December 2013: }} Acting American director Wes Anderson is an admirer of Cocker's work. This led to Anderson giving Cocker a role in the stop-animation movie Fantastic Mr. Fox as the voice of Petey, who also sings an original song. In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire he plays Myron Wagtail, lead singer of the Weird Sisters. He also played himself in the 2007 romantic comedy, The Good Night. Journalism In June 2011, Cocker was chosen as poetry guest editor for The Mays Anthology, a collection of new writing from students at the University of Oxford and University of Cambridge. In 2014, he was the Editor-at-Large for Faber and Faber, and Singing from the Floor by JP Bean is his first acquisition. Cocker explained to NME: "Singing from the Floor portrays an important movement in vernacular culture in the voices of the people who made it happen – and that's not an easy task ... JP Bean has captured this moment before it is lost forever, and has made it live again on the page. He's a very clever chap. Let's raise a glass to him." Cocker says he writes about 'the little things that stick in your mind' because most of them are 'eternal'. Personal life Soon after signing to Fire, in November 1985, Cocker fell out of a window while trying to impress a girl with a Spider-Man impression and ended up in hospital, temporarily requiring the use of a wheelchair, in which he appeared during concerts.Sturdy, p.124 In 1988, at age 25, Cocker took a sabbatical from Pulp to study Fine Art and Film at Central St Martins, from which he graduated in 1991. In the late 1990s, Cocker dated Chloë Sevigny. She later said in a 2009 interview: }} Cocker lived in Paris from 2003 with his wife, Camille Bidault-Waddington, and their son Albert (born 24 March 2003), known in the family as Al. In April 2009 he announced that they were divorcing "on amicable terms", but that he was staying in Paris to remain in his son's life. Cocker had previously lived in Paris in the early 1990s, writing lyrics for Pulp's breakthrough album His 'n' Hers there, but he never learned to speak French, according to Bidault-Waddington. In 2010, Cocker was named Cultural Ambassador for Eurostar. He has been an ambassador for the Edinburgh-based charity Scottish Love in Action (SLA) since 2010. He has also played on the band Everything Is New's debut CD. The CD was made to raise money for SLA. In 2015, Cocker was among the signatories of a pledge committing to a "cultural boycott" of Israel. Cocker is a supporter of Sheffield Wednesday F.C. Discography *''Jarvis'' (2006) No. 37 UK *''Further Complications'' (2009) No. 19 UK, No. 155 US References External links * *Jarvis Cocker at Rough Trade Records * * *Jarvis Cocker: 'Gordon Brown is crushingly dull. I'd advocate a revolution' at The Independent *Jarvis Cocker: "BBC 6 Music is worth fighting for" Category:Jarvis Cocker Category:1963 births Category:Alternative rock guitarists Category:Alternative rock singers Category:Alumni of Central Saint Martins Category:Alumni of the University of the Arts Category:British alternative rock musicians Category:Britpop musicians Category:English expatriates in France Category:English male singers Category:English music video directors Category:English rock guitarists Category:English rock singers Category:English songwriters Category:English male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Sheffield Category:People educated at The City School, Sheffield Category:Pulp (band) members Category:Rock DJs Category:Rough Trade Records artists Category:Squatters Category:BBC Radio 6 Music presenters Category:English television composers